Death Can Be Deceiving
by Waterbug-Guardian
Summary: Death always seemed like a scary thing to me. I always tried to avoid it, especially during funerals, but I always ended up going anyways. I remember dying. It was like it was yesterday. I was only 15. A freshman. I was getting good grades and had two amazing friends and one amazing little sister. But one night, that was all taken away. I wish it would've ended different.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Yay! My first story! Sorry this is WAY too short for you guys. Just think of it as a hook or lead for the story. The story is only going to be about 4 chapters long. If you guys want me to write more, I gladly will just request it by sending me a PM. Enough talking from me. Here it is! Enjoy!**

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians or its characters. Only my OCs Marina, Marcie, Kassie, Alex, Joe, and Mark. **

* * *

I had never given much thought to how I would die, that is, until the day it happened.

It's hard to explain exactly what happened that dreadful night. All I know is that is wasn't pretty. But the Man in the Moon told me what happened. And trust me, my death was not a peaceful one at all.

The story of my untimely death is not a pretty one like I keep saying, so before you go on, you have two choices. Continue to read if you think you can handle it or just get up, close out this story, and leave while you still have the chance. You have three seconds.

3...

2...

1...

You have been warned.

* * *

**Like I said, so sorry this was too short. Just read, review, and PM too. I will gladly post more if it is requested. Until next time, bye! **


	2. Kidnapped

**Chapter 1: Kidnappped**

**So in 24 hours I got one review, a story fave and follow, and a author fave and follow! Thanks to those who read, reviewed, faved, and followed! You guys are awesome!**

**This one's for you!**

* * *

I was closing up at the local Sea World I volunteered at. I fed my adopted pet dolphin, Azalea, the last of the fish, told her goodnight, and began to lock up and go home 8 blocks away. It had to have been around midnight when I left. My two closest friends, Alex Murdock (who I secretly had a crush on) and Kassie Carmichael had already left around 11:45. They said they could wait for me. I told them no, go on ahead. They did. I adored Kassie. She was dark-skinned and had short cropped black hair. She normally wore jeans and a t-shirt along with her favorite black and white converse sneakers. I had been friends with her since Kindergarten, so we were like sisters. My parents adored her, saying she was a good influence on me because of her 4.0 GPA. We always made fun of them for it. Oh, good times.

Anyways, back to the story.

I was about halfway home when I hear a loud bang noise. It sounded like a gun, so I punch it to get home as fast as I could. I didn't have much time to stop and think who could possibly have a gun in our small yet quiet and peaceful town because I was so worried I would be snatched up. I run down a dark alley and collapse. My heart was racing and I couldn't stop panting like a dog. As I was getting up, I notice a dark silhouette of someone mere inches from me.

"Aren't you a little young to be wandering these streets alone at this time of night?" the stranger asks.

I gulp. "No."

That was all I could choke out.

The strange man laughs maniacally and steps forward towards me. I didn't see it ending well. As soon as he was at least a inch away from me, I make a beeline for my house. I thought I had lost him when I hear loud screaming and cursing coming from behind me. I then realize the man was behind me and trying to catch me like a lion does with its prey.

He was the lion and I was the scared and defenseless prey. I ran even faster.

After picking up the speed, I suddenly trip over a large crate of food items that was stationed in front of the local grocery store. I silently curse the store in my head and begin to get up and run again.

After about 15 minutes of running, I saw my house. Right there in plain sight. It was a simple bungalow, barely three feet apart from our neighbor's house, but they were separated by a snow white picket fence. One house, my house, was surrounded by shrubbery with a usual cherry tree in the front. The other house, Kassie's house, had a rose bush and its very cute little stone bench.

Just as I was about to unlock the gate, I see car lights shining in the distance. I panic, guessing it was the strangers, and fumble with the keys, desperate to get inside.

_Almost there. C'mon..._I think quietly to myself, still panicked.

Just as the gate finally unlocked itself and I was about to step inside, I suddenly feel two meaty and cold hands grab me from behind. I struggle and begin to scream, hoping that I could scream loud enough so someone in our neighborhood would hear me and call the police, but the kidnapper covers my mouth before any noise comes out. He threw me into his white van, and drove away.

* * *

**There's chapter one! I know it says chapter 2, but the first chapter was the prologue. What did you guys think? Read, review, and PM too! See you later!**


	3. Please Don't Hurt Me

**Disclaimer**

**Okay, first off, thanks so much for all the reviews and follows! You guys rock! Second, I am really sorry this took so long to upload. I just rediscovered this story and I had already had it finished, so I will post a chapter each day if I get 3+ reviews each day.**

**This next chapter is for you guys! Enjoy!**

**I don't own ROTG or its characters. Only the OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Please Don't Hurt Me**

As we were driving off, the man reveals himself. At least, I thought he did. I couldn't see his face because a black ski mask was covering it.

"Now listen here, little girl," he begins. "My friend and I are going to tie you up, cover your loud mouth, blindfold you, and drop you off at a secret location. The only way you're going home is if you're parents pay the ransom in time. Okay?" he finishes pointing one of his nasty fingers at me. I nod in agreement, scared out of my mind.

"Okay, I am going to tie you up, shut you up, and blind you. All you need to do is cooperate. If not, then I can't guarantee you're getting home safely."

I nod again, turn around, and let him tie my hands with tight rope, blindfold, and cover my mouth. I then had the feeling that he and his partner took off their masks because now they were making fun of me.

"Poor girl. I bet you're so scared. Being taken by force and not getting to see your family tomorrow morning. How terrible!" the kidnapper's partner says in his squeaky yet a mock sympathy voice and begins to laugh.

"Yeah." says kidnapper #1 in his deep and low voice. "Look at her Joe! She's trembling with fear!" he says as he laughs again.

The car suddenly stops and I hear a loud smack. "Shut it up, Mark! She knows my name now and she can tell the police!" the guy named "Joe" scolds.

Mark stops laughing and sounds like he is about to cry. "But you just said my name too, Joe! That isn't fair!" Mark exclaims, obviously unhappy.

"That was the point." Joe says in a monotone voice.

Mark huffs and then puts his hand on my shoulder as he takes off my mouth cover.

The car stops again and Joe asks; "Have anything you would like to say, little girl?"

I stutter. "Pl-pl-please don't hurt me." I beg. "My parents are going to be so worried and I have a little sister at home who needs me-"

I am cut off by a piece of cloth being wrapped around my mouth again. I cry a little. Would this nightmare ever end!?

"Don't worry. As long as you're parents pay the ransom in three days, you'll be home safe and sound." Joe says as he begins to start up the car.

I try to say something, but the words come out muffled through the cloth. The two men sigh and take off my silencer. I say what I was trying to say again.

"How much do you want from them?" I ask.

"You couldn't pay it."

"I said HOW MUCH?" I am almost yelling now.

They both sigh and Mark says; "$100,000 for your safe return. Seems fair, right?"

I answer yeah, give them a sigh, and I am instructed to lie down and go to sleep. I refuse at first, but then they shove sleeping medicine down my throat. I begin to feel fatigued, and before I fall into a deep slumber for the night, I cry, praying I will make it home to my little sister Marcie safely.

* * *

**I felt kind of bad writing this, but whoever ever said being kidnapped was fun? If you want more, I would like new 3+ reviews on this chapter. Thanks for reading! You rock!**

**~Waterbug-Guardian**

**Also, watch me on DeviantART at the username ~Waterbug-Guardian. Thanks! **


End file.
